


Softly, Softly

by cjmarlowe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Casual Relationship, M/M, Overstimulation, flaccidity kink, kink meme fill, negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/pseuds/cjmarlowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're easy. They don't make it any more complicated than it needs to be. Tony feels like he can ask for what he really wants because Clint won't feel some kind of weird obligation to say yes, but he probably won't say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softly, Softly

It's kind of nice to be with someone who gets him, Tony thinks. Someone who has zero expectations. Someone who pretty much comes and goes from his life, but someone Tony knows he could call on in a pinch (a personal pinch, not just an Avengers-level pinch, which is a different thing entirely). Clint will have a suite in the tower once the renovations are complete, but right now he still has an apartment out in god knows where and just shows up at Tony's penthouse whenever. (Not the other way around. Tony's never been invited out there and he's spending a lot of his time at his Malibu place right now anyway. Renovations to the tower and all.)

So yeah, they're easy. They don't make it any more complicated than it needs to be. Which is, oddly, why Tony feels like he can ask for what he wants, if in a roundabout way. Because Clint won't feel some kind of weird obligation to say yes if he doesn't want it, but he probably won't say no because what the hell, why not try everything once. And even if he does, it's not going to be some kind of _drama_ that will end in them putting an end to this thing of theirs, whatever they're not calling it this week.

"Can I make out with you in your sleep?"

"Can you what?" says Clint, sharp-eyed even if the rest of him still looks sleep-mussed, creases from Tony's pillows on his face and a spoonful of breakfast cereal in his hand.

"Make out with you when you're sleeping," says Tony again. "Will you let me?"

"I have no idea where you're going with this," says Clint, "and I'm not sure I should be making any decisions like that before breakfast."

"I just need your permission," says Tony. Come on, he's actually asking for permission for something. Anyone who knows anything about him should be impressed enough by that to say yes. "I won't do anything weird."

"Define weird," says Clint. "I don't think it'll work anyway. I'm a light sleeper."

"Fine," says Tony. "But can I try? That's the only important point, really."

"Sure, you can try," he says. "But if I wake up and try to choke you, I'm not taking responsibility."

"Fair enough," says Tony. "Not actually the first time I've heard that."

"So are you going to be weird? Is it going to involve food products? Medical devices? Actually, no medical devices. I veto medical devices."

"How kinky do you think I am?"

"You're Tony Stark," says Clint. "You're as kinky as you can afford to be. Which basically means you can do pretty much anything, ever. Even the really weird shit. And hey, I don't judge, but I'm just not that into, you know, scalpels and stuff."

"You have a very inflated idea of my sex life for someone who's already been a part of it," says Tony. "I don't even want to know what you think I do the nights I'm not with you."

"When you're not with Pepper? Mostly stuff with the suit," says Clint. "Don't use the suit on me while I sleep either."

He isn't entirely wrong about that, so Tony lets it pass without comment. "I'm not going to do anything weird," he says. "I just want to touch you when you're sleeping. Nothing but my own body. And yours, obviously."

"And don't tie me up while I'm sleeping either," says CLint. "You can only tie me up when I'm awake enough to get out of it."

"Just bodies," says Tony again. He wonders how many times he's going to have to say that before Clint believes him. Tony's done a lot of things to earn himself a reputation in a lot of areas, but kinky sex is actually not one of them. He doesn't narrow it down to particular body parts, though. That's going to depend on the situation.

"I'll probably wake up," says Clint. "You know that, right?"

"We've been through that part already," says Tony. "It's fine if you wake up. I'm not going to be doing anything weird. We've already done stuff that's weirder. Remember the night with the—"

"I thought we weren't going to talk about it."

"We probably should," said Tony. "We both liked it enough to do it again. But yes, it didn't go quite as planned, I'll admit that much."

"You are _really_ unclear on the concept of never talking about things."

"I really am," says Tony. "So is that a yes?"

"Yes, that's a yes," says Clint. "I'm just giving you all the caveats so when I wake up the moment you touch me, you won't cry foul and ask for a redo or something."

"I might do that anyway."

"Of course you will," says Clint, shaking his head. "Does that mean I'm staying over again tonight? I have some things to do today first."

"More important that me?"

"You don't think anything's more important than you," says Clint, "but yes, actually. I should be back for dinner, if no one beats me up. Order me something nice."

"At least you're getting your verbs correct these days."

"That's because when I told you to make me something, you did, and I regretted it for days," says Clint. "Are we done, actually? You let me sleep in. I think I might be running late."

"I'll see you later, then," says Tony. He needs to shower, and he's pretty sure Pepper told him he had a meeting this morning, but he was distracted at the time. Oh well, if it's important she'll have gotten Jarvis to tell him about a dozen times anyway, so he'll just wait for that. While tinkering with his latest toy, because almost nothing makes for a better morning than that.

Clint kisses him on the head before he goes, which is about as tender as they get, but it works.

It's after nine when Clint gets back to the tower, with a bruise high on his cheek that Tony pointedly doesn't ask about. If it's something trivial, Clint will just tell him eventually, and if it's something else Clint probably _can't_ , so there are much more interesting and productive things to badger him about.

He orders pizza even though he wanted Indian, because he's not a total dick all of the time, and Clint is satisfied and tired enough afterward that all it takes is a couple of mutual handjobs—albeit enthusiastic handjobs pressed up against the glass window of the penthouse high above New York and visible to anyone who has the technology to look—to put him right to sleep.

Tony waits a little while in bed, actually reading a book like they're an old married couple or something, but it's mostly to make sure Clint is comfortable enough with his presence next to him that he's _not_ going to wake up right away.

He pulls the covers back carefully, because even so Clint really is a light sleeper, but he sleeps more heavily when he knows he's with someone he trusts and against the advice of several of his friends, he trusts Tony. Plus, Tony made it a point to wear him out before bed, so it's probably going to take more than a whisper to get his attention.

His cock his hanging loosely against his thigh, subject to gravity and his motions in his sleep. Tony wouldn't say he gets rock hard at the sight of, but it's a near thing, actually _feeling_ a hot wave of blood go straight to his groin. He doesn't even know what he wants to do first, and settles on just touching it for a moment, picking it up between two fingers and feeling the loose flesh move beneath his fingertips. He doesn't want to handle it too much, because sleeping or not it won't stay soft forever. He only lets himself hold it in the palm of his hand for a few moments before he crawls down the bed and takes it in his mouth, the whole thing, soft and pliable.

He doesn't know why he likes this so much, has never stopped and _thought_ about it because that way lies madness, but he knows it's not...Tony doesn't use the word normal because not one damn thing in his life is normal and he's not sure it ever was, but he knows it's not really _common_. That's fine with him. Tony Stark is not _common_.

It stays soft for a little while, which is perfect. He can move it around in his mouth, bend it with his tongue. He can't quite get Clint's balls into his mouth at the same time, but he gives it a shot anyway. That's when Clint starts to get hard and Tony has to pull his mouth off entirely because he can't just pull back, he needs to reposition himself. Mostly he wants to get Clint off quickly now, get him soft again so he can resume playing around. He even wonders for a moment if Clint will stay asleep through the whole thing, but then he starts to move in his sleep, reach down to adjust his cock, bounce-stroke it lightly in his hand.

"That's my job," murmurs Tony, mostly to see if he's awake, and Clint mutters something unintelligible and reaches down to shove at Tony's head. So, sort of awake, then, but not awake enough that Tony's going to stop and wait for him to catch up. He laces his fingers with Clint's just to keep his hand away from his cock and puts the whole thing in his mouth again while he still can. It reaches his throat now, fuller but not stiff, spongy and warmer now against the roof of his mouth.

Clint murmurs something and Tony rubs his tongue hard against his cock and that's it, now it's really getting hard and Tony backs away again, lets it fall spit-slick from his lips. Moves away from Clint entirely and reaches back over his shoulder for the things he had the foresight to get ready ahead of time, for once. Nothing like a mad dash for the bathroom to put a damper on things.

"Don't stop _now_ ," he hears Clint say, awake enough now to be forming complete sentences even though it looks like he doesn't have his eyes open. Tony doesn't actually doubt that he can already see everything.

"I'm not stopping anything," says Tony. "Just changing tactics."

He starts sucking Clint off again a few moments later just to get him fully hard—which, to be honest, he very nearly is already—and then slides the condom down onto him like it's something he does every day. It's not like they haven't, there's just usually a little more build-up first. This isn't Tony's goal, though; it's more like a starting place.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"I'm going to assume that that's only in the form of a question because you aren't entirely awake yet," says Tony, rolling onto his back and pulling Clint down on top of him. "Let me make this even easier for you. I'm sure you're familiar with this position."

"I'm familiar with a lot of positions," says Clint, but it's almost on autopilot the way he takes his cock in hand, pushes Tony's legs up and apart and starts pushing into him. It's slow enough that Tony can take it with the minimal amount of prep that he's done. It's not like Clint has a monster cock. Get enough lube on it and it pushes in pretty easily, to be honest. "Jesus, Tony."

"Just Tony'll do," he says, and wraps his arms behind his knees and gives Clint all the access he needs.

"Smartass," says Clint, and opens his eyes and grins at him and he is definitely entirely with it now. Tony doesn't mind that. The point was never that he needed him to be asleep. The point was he wanted him to be able to stay soft for long enough for Tony to enjoy it for a little while, which there's no way Clint can do once his eyes and brain get engaged.

"Fuck me already," says Tony, but it comes out like a plea and not a command. Begging Clint to fuck him because he can't wait for it. And he does, with no hesitation, finding an angle comfortable for both of them and rubbing a hand up Tony's body as he drives into him. When he pinches and twists a nipple the shock of sensation goes straight to Tony's cock and wow, learn something new about your body every day. His whole chest is a little rewired thanks to the arc reactor he has housed in it, but apparently that nerve's working just fine.

"Damn, how long were you sucking me off, I feel like I'm about to burst," says Clint, and Tony hooks a leg around his back and that's about all the encouragement Clint needs to go for it, to not hold back on Tony's account because Tony is a hundred percent behind that plan.

Clint comes not with a shiver or a shudder but a _shake_ , a shake and a moan that Tony's surprised doesn't trip some kind of security system in his quarters. Then again, JARVIS has more than enough experience to distinguish sex sounds from sounds of mortal peril. He holds himself there long enough to twist Tony's nipple again, to lean in and press a lazy, unfocused kiss to the corner of his mouth, then moves his hips like he's going to pull out.

"No, wait," says Tony, and grabs hold of Clint's hip and wraps a leg around him tighter. "Just...wait."

"I can't—"

"You can, please," says Tony, and he thinks the please is what works because it came out so _sincere_. Clint's hips jerk a couple more times after he starts to soften, probably involuntarily, but it feels so _good_ inside him and Tony strokes himself wildly as he does. 

"Tony," Clint says again a few moments later, and this time he means it. It's not even the overstimulation but the fact that he's slipping out anyway, too soft and small to stay inside; Tony hangs on as long as he can, but soon enough Clint's out and pulling away to deal with the condom.

The moment he leans closer again, Tony grabs his shoulder and flips him onto his back and starts rubbing off against him instead of his own hand. Clint doesn't protest and he doesn't try to stop him, he just widens his legs so that Tony can get right in there and rub up against his soft and much-too-soon-to-start-thickening-again cock.

"God, Tony."

"Just let me," he says, and doesn't wait for an answer. He's so close, and then he grinds right overtop of Clint's cock, so soft and still damp, and Clint groans and Tony just comes all over him. Just like that. "Stay there."

"You say that like I can do anything else," says Clint, and Tony catches his breath, kisses him, and slides down his body to take Clint's soft cock in his mouth again, sucking it clean then licking the rest of him clean, too. Clint just _breathes_ , loud and harsh, and Tony keeps licking and sucking him and just resting his mouth against the soft, sensitive skin of his cock till Clint starts pushing at him with a hand, unable to take any more. Legitimately unable to take anymore and Tony gets it, he's just about spent too.

He slides back up the bed, pushes the covers away and throws an arm over Clint's body.

"I thought you said it wasn't going to be _weird_ ," says Clint, but he's laughing and he looks happy enough with the end result, if a little wrung out.

"That wasn't weird!" says Tony. 

"It totally was," says Clint. "You're such a liar."

"I never lied about anything," says Tony. "It was only flesh on flesh. I didn't tie you up. I didn't use any props. And as for the weird, well, I guess that depends on your point of view and my point of view is that it was not that weird."

"Yeah, that's why you didn't want to tell me beforehand."

"I didn't want you to have any expectations," says Tony. "It wouldn't have been the same."

"I'm not your experiment."

"You've finally decided that, have you?" says Tony. "Last time we talked about it, it was still up in the air."

"That's not what I..." starts Clint, but the conversation's started now and there's no putting that genie back in the bottle. "Jury's still out on your motivations, but you've lasted this long. Probably not just trying it on for size at this point."

"Yeah, I figured out you fit pretty well very early on."

"And tonight you figured out I fit even better."

"You should try it some time," says Tony. "Don't knock it till, and all that."

"How about we let that be your thing and I find my own thing," says Clint. "Mine probably involves more watching."

"Pretty sure that goes without saying," agrees Tony. "As long as you're not shooting arrows at me, it's all good."

"I could make a dildo-headed arrow and shoot it into your ass."

"I'm sure in your head that sounded sexy."

"Actually, you'd probably have to make it for me, but the end result is the same."

"End result," says Tony, and snickers, and it's only a moment before Clint does too because really, that should've been his line. "So would you, uh—"

"Do it again?" says Clint. "You want to know if you can do that again."

"If _we_ can do that again," says Tony. "If you're really not into it, it's not going to devastate me. I can make do with plain old ordinary mind-blowing sex."

"No, it's fine," says Clint. "It's good. I'm kind of fascinated now. Most people think the harder the better."

"Are we going to talk about it now?" says Tony. "Don't make it a thing. We like what we like, right?"

"If we can't talk about what we like in bed, what _can_ we talk about?" says Clint. And that's far enough. At least they don't have to talk about _feelings_ because their feelings for one another aren't a mystery. Camaraderie, friendship, and a healthy dose of straight-up animal physical attraction. It's all they need.

"How about we just _do_ what we like in bed?" says Tony, and Clint laughs but it's a drowsy laugh.

"Let's try it with me awake next time," he says, "because I need my beauty sleep. I've got some...stuff, to take care of tomorrow."

"Need me to beat someone up?" says Tony. "I'm good at that."

"Probably better not to get Iron Man involved," says Clint. "I can beat up my own thugs, thanks, as long as I get a solid—" he looks at the clock "—five hours, and maybe some ice to put on this shiner over breakfast."

"I can do that," says Tony. "I can do both ice and sleep, as long as you don't mind the nightlight."

"I'm used to the nightlight," says Clint, tapping the arc reactor but letting his hand fall over Tony's hip instead of his chest; Tony doesn't _mean_ to interpret anyone touching the arc reactor for very long as a threat, but he just can't help it. And Clint has apparently figured that out, finding both a physically and psychologically comfortable enough position that Tony relaxes enough to start to fall asleep too.

It really is nice to have someone who gets him.

**Author's Note:**

> For the avengerkink prompt:
> 
> Tony/Any Male - Flaccidity kink  
> Tony has a thing for flaccid cocks. The look, the feel; all of it. So whenever he and his partner have sex, his partner's completion is only Tony's beginning. Suggestions; enjoying the feeling of it in his mouth/hand. Remaining penetrated after his partner comes and masturbating to the feel of the softening member inside him. Frotting his own erection against the flaccid penis.


End file.
